The Awakening of the Second Dovahkiin
by Son Namikaze Xeno
Summary: This is the revamped version of The Second Dovahkiin, it just goes back and explains Everything before it, and i will continue it from there
1. Chapter 1

**Yo everyone this is SNX here with my re-write of** _ **The Second Dovahkiin**_ **, Hope you like it, so ENJOY!**

 **All characters look like they do in** _**Shippuden**_

A young boy with a slight build, that showed he used speed and flexibility, blonde hair that looked like the sun had touched it, ran through the trees with a giant scroll on his back. This scroll was his _Village's_ (said with as much hate as possible) 'Forbidden Scroll.' In the scroll were hundreds of **Kinjutsu** _ **(Forbidden Techniques)**_ and village secrets.

As Naruto ran through the forest, heading the opposite way he was told to meet with his Ex-Sensei, Mizuki, who was using him to steal the scroll, though Naruto knew this, he wasn't an idiot after all, he still stole the scroll, wanting to use it for training and, maybe, find out about his parents and why everyone hated him, after all, the _Forbidden Scroll_ was known to keep the villages biggest secrets.

So Naruto ran from the meeting place, and headed towards the only safe place for him, Training Ground 44, or _The Forest of Death_ , even if it was called that, and the animals would try to kill almost anything that went into the forest, they ALWAYS protected him, especially the giant multi-tailed Kitsune that were in there, with the O-okami right behind them, then the rest of the animals.

After about 5 minutes of running, Naruto made it to the forest, and landed in a clearing that he had made years ago, the clearing was maybe 40 yards around. In one corner, there was a small house with a bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, and a living room this took up approximately, 20 percent of the clearing another 40 percent was a garden type deal, where he grew, vegetables of many different types, and the last 40 percent of it was for training.

Naruto sat down in his home made training ground, and opened the scroll, then started working on everything he could understand, from different types of clones, to defensive and offensive jutsu, none of them taking any problem for him to learn.

 **\- 3 Hours Later-**

Naruto was thoroughly EXHAUSTED he had learned 4 Katon (Fire techniques), **Katon:** **Great Fireball** , **Katon: Dragon Missile** , **Katon: Phoenix Sage** , and **Katon:** **Heat Wave** , 3 Fuuton (Wind Techniques), **Fuuton: Great Breakthrough** , **Fuuton: Wind Scythes** , and **Fuuton: Air Bullets** , 2 Suiton (Water Techniques), **Suiton: Water Drill** , and **Suiton: Water Wall** , 1 Raiton (Lightning Techniques), **Raiton: Electromagnetic Murder** , and 2 Doton (Earth Techniques), **Doton: Head Hunter** , and **Doton: Mud Wall**.

As Naruto thought about putting the scroll down, one last thing caught his eye, A Seal. Naruto, having knowledge about seals from his 'nii-san' Iruka Umino, he instantly recognised the seal as a blood seal… with his name written below it.

Naruto, almost instantly figuring out that it was meant for him, cut his finger on one of his abnormally sharp canines. After he did this he dropped a bit of the blood from his finger onto the seal, and waited for it to take effect. He didn't have to wait long, as a poof of smoke erupted outwards, and when it cleared, it showed a large scroll.

Naruto, wanting to know why he had something in the scroll, quickly started reading-

 _My Dear Sochi,_

 _My name is Kushina Otsutsuki Uzumaki, and I_ _ **KNOW**_ _that your life must be horrible, especially with you, more than likely, having the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside of you. You'll know if this is true, because the Civilians, and maybe even the Shinobi, will not like you… especially if that saru-teme (Bastard Monkey) Sarutobi, told everyone. I want you to know that if I am not there then that means something went wrong with me during your birth, I'm not sure what, but it could be because of your father, Minato… I believe he has been poisoning me…but I'm not sure, with me being the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, or as I call her Kura, and her always healing me, it can't be known._

 _But anyways I want to tell you this, our family is not from this realm, we are from a place called Tamriel, a world like this, but with magic instead of jutsu, and people of that realm are not as fast as us… but they have a lot of different strengths. In this scroll I've included how to access your hidden magic… and spells'. I have also included a sword from that realm, and some armor , with seals so they will adjust to your size, and the scroll our forefathers used to come to this realm. Naruto my son, I want you to use these items and the scroll to get stronger, I want you to talk to Kura and get to know her, have her change you into what you were_ _ **SUPPOSED**_ _to be… because if my suspicions are correct, Minato will seal a lot of your strength away… I love you my son… be safe, and may the gods watch over you._

Naruto looked up from his reading, not knowing what to say… if his Kaa-san was correct his life was a big giant FAKE… but in all honesty he was ok with that. Thinking back on what his Sensei, Iruka, had told him about meditation, he sat down, and looked deep inside of himself… after a few seconds, there was a flash of bright light as all but one of the seals placed on Naruto… Broke.

As the flash died down, instead of a small, thin young man with bright blond hair, there was a Six and a half foot tall giant (think about Kenpachi's height). He had black-red hair, but a thin frame, built for speed and flexibility… but he still packed a punch that could shatter the strongest of armors.

The new Naruto looked up as the sound of someone jumping into the clearing reached his ears, Noticing the gaping, and blushing Iruka, Naruto smiled slightly, before looking back at his scrolls, looking for the blood seals that had his new armor and weapons.


	2. Chapter 2

**REBMUL, i can't believe you said that, you can't argue with how someone feels...but this isn't YAOI**

 **This will be a harem story, but i already have the girls picked out...about 5-6 from each world, but there might be more, just depends on how i feel, and if they can fit…..NOW on with the story making.**

 **the rookie 9 are 13, team Gai, is 14, and Naruto is physically and mentally 17 Iruka (female) is 19. Everyone else will have their age said ….eventually**

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

 _As the flash died down, instead of a small, thin young man with bright blond hair, there was a Six and a half foot tall_ _ **giant**_ _(think about Kenpachi's height). He had black-red hair, but a thin frame, built for speed and flexibility… but he still packed a punch that could shatter the strongest of armors._

 _The new Naruto looked up as the sound of someone jumping into the clearing reached his ears, Noticing the gaping, and blushing Iruka, Naruto smiled slightly, before looking back at his scrolls, looking for the blood seals that had his new armor and weapon._

 _ **NOW:**_

Iruka couldn't help but blush as she took in the older Naruto, he was taller than her 5'7.. at least by Ten inches, putting him at about 6'7. he was also muscular, not overly so, but you could tell he used both speed, and strength.

As she was staring at him, she noticed him glance up and then look down at the scroll he was holding, before biting his thumb and wiping it across the scroll, in a poof, a pure black armor and two giant swords appeared.

Naruto sighed as he looked at Iruka, before sighing again, and pulling out some armor and two swords, all pitch black **(Ebony Armor, Ebony Greatsword, and a Ebony sword)** after looking at Iruka again, he turned around and put the armor on, easily getting accustomed to his new body, then looked up as Iruka approached him.

Iruka sighed as she approached Naruto, it looked like he had finally became the demon that everyone had said he was, especially with the armor that he was wearing, but she was a ninja, and she had a job to do. "N-Naruto why did you steal the forbidden scroll! I thought you knew better!" she quickly exclaimed. She had raised him better than this, hell she had taught him EVERYTHING his first six years of school had robbed him, she had taught him manners, and helped him with jutsu, especially the clone, which she had to go to the Hokage to fix, which led to him learning the shadow clone jutsu… but she still couldn't figure out why he failed.

"Ah, Hello Iruka-sensei, looks like you found me, although I thought Mizuki-teme would be the one to find me, especially since he was the one who gave me this 'make-up' test." Naruto stated in his new, deeper voice.

Iruka although, was stunned. She had only heard Naruto badmouth Sasuke, and that was only when he was mean to his fangirls. Although Naruto was alone, it was easy to tell he favored women over men, they were usually nicer… and they never beat him.

"Naruto, you never answered my question." said Iruka, losing her patience quickly, sure she liked, maybe even loved the younger boy, especially when she saw how diligently he trained at night. he was far above what he showed in the academy, almost chunin level, at least.

Naruto looked at her before drawing the smaller sword in his belt and blocking multiple kunai, which were meant to hit his favorite teacher, and himself. After making sure nothing had gotten past him, Naruto and Iruka looked to see it was Mizuki who had thrown the kunai.

"W-What the hell Mizuki, you could've killed us!" yelled Iruka before noticing the angered face of Mizuki. "So," began Mizuki "Naruto do you want to know why you are hated? why you are despised.?" said Mizuki, with Iruka trying to shut him up.

"I know why I'm hated" Naruto stated, surprising both Iruka and Mizuki. "And I don't blame you Iruka-chan for not telling me. The note from my mother explained everything to me. even about my bastard of a father, and what he had been doing to my mother… And all about Kyuubi… or Kura as she prefers to be called" Naruto stated with a smirk, before sheathing his sword.

"Now, come Mizuki-teme, let's see if my body is finally free" Naruto said before going into a fighting stance. Mizuki, angered at the thought that the 'dead-last' could beat him charged which proved to be his undoing.

A few swings of Naruto's new body and Mizuki was down, knocked out with bruises across his stomach and chest. all of this happened just moments before a squad of anbu arrived on the scene.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo everyone, i know you guys wanted a longer chapter last time, but i have been helping my grandma after she was diagnosed with cancer, and i haven't had much time to write, so my updates will be slow, and i just wanted to get that last chapter, and this chapter, out so it didn't look like i just stopped writing, but enough of that, on to the next chapter.**

Naruto sighed as he looked at the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, one of the people that were responsible for his horrible childhood, although Naruto knew this, he couldn't really do anything about him.

Sighing again, Naruto waited, and explained patiently how he had found out about Kura, although he kept the scrolls and Kura's name a secret, and waited until he was dismissed, before running to catch up with the young woman he had had a crush on for many months..

"Iruka!" Naruto called out, seeing her in the distance, "I need to talk to you about something… is there anywhere we can talk in private?" Naruto asked, with one of his, to her, rare serious expressions. Seeing this Iruka nodded before motioning him to follow her.

 ***LOCATION SKIP-IRUKA'S APARTMENT***

Iruka sighed as she listened to Naruto tell her about what really happened during the night, although now she knew why he asked her not to correct him, and why he had hidden his height and new, and although she hated to admit it, hot looks.

Naruto, knowing Iruka would believe him, just hopped she would go with him out of the Village, he hated it here, and he knew that because she wasn't afraid to be seen with him that many in the village refused to serve her, except the Ichiraku's. He knew that when he escaped this village that they couldn't come after him, since he wasn't made a ninja, his only problem would be them coming after HIS Iruka-chan.

After a few more hours of talking, Naruto went to leave, but before he could, Iruka offered him her guest bedroom.

 ***LOCATION UNKNOWN, LATER THAT NIGHT***

Naruto yelped and jumped up as he was hit in the face with a ton of freezing cold water. He was about to yell at Iruka, her being the only one who could have soaked him, before he realized he wasn't standing in Iruka's spare bedroom, but what looked like a beach resort, and what had soaked him was the ocean.

As he stumbled out of the water and onto the red-ish beach, Naruto felt something stir at the 'resort', although now that he was getting a better look at it, he realised it was more like a large house that a resort. Stumbling towards the building, Naruto made sure to check his surroundings, and even try to use the 'KAI' genjutsu release. After making sure he wasn't trapped, naruto knocked on the door.

What answered almost made him jump back into the water. Although a giant red, slit eye would make anyone jump back in fright. After regaining his calm, and hearing two wonderfully beautiful laughing echos come from the house, while the eye disappeared at the same time, Naruto couldn't help but smirk at the prank and make his way inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo, SNX here, sorry about not writing, life has been a bitch, but no worries, i'm back for the foreseeable future, let's hope the gods stop hating on me. Onto the chapter**

Naruto sighed as he made his way through the front door of the house he was at, leaving behind the beautiful coast. Although he had an idea where he was, he still couldn't figure out why he had heard TWO laughing voices instead of one. But he hazarded a guess in that Kura wasn't the only one sealed inside of him as he, and his soon to be ex-village of others suspected.

Making his way to where he suspected his seal was, Naruto couldn't help but be both relieved, and freaked out that he was about to meet someone that his mother knew, and trusted and loved like family.

' _Damn'_ Naruto thought as he looked over the two entities that were sealed inside of him, one, a woman around thirty, who had long flowing red hair, fox ears with black tips, nine tails, again with black tips, and a Kimono that was covered in the kanji for nine.

Although what really caught his attention was the other being, a young woman around his age, with large red eyes, black hair, a good c-cup, and a few tattoos that looked like scales along her wrists. Although something he noticed was the ten dragon-like tails that floated effortlessly behind her.

The two beautiful women smirked as they saw him stare, before coughing gently to get his attention.

Naruto blushed as he realized they were smirking at him, before straightening up and opening his mouth, "Now I know one of you, but who are you, ma'am?"

The ten-tailed Dragoness smiled before replying "I am the firstborn of two Pantheons, Naruto, My father is from the world of Nirn, the place that your forefathers came from, and my mother is a goddess of this realm, name is Kun Do Vulon, Light of the Night. My father, Akatosh, had me stay in this realm so my older brother, Alduin, wouldn't endanger me.

"Sadly, after he left I went into a long sleep and had a part of my power stolen from me, leading me to rampage and then the my sealing and being split into the tailed beasts. Mother couldn't help me because she wasn't allowed to interfere in her pantheon. But then something happened, you, somehow, had chakra from all of the tailed beasts, which combined into my beginning stage, a baby, and i've grown with you, regaining my strength." The newly dubbed Kun said, smiling slightly at the end.

Naruto, for lack of a better word, was astounded, he didn't know how he had all of the Bijuu's chakra in him, but was nonetheless happy he was able to help her. He looked at them both, smiling slightly, "now what do we do?" He questioned, paling at their smiles

"We train, you learn your powers, and how to control ours-"

"And then you take the world by storm" both girls said, before pulling into the depths of the house.

 _ **I know it's not much, but i'm back, let's have fun, and if you guys could give me ideas, on this and my other stories, i'd be very appreciative**_


End file.
